Death of the Skylark
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: After capture and constant tortures break both Hibari's mind and body, the way to recovery is long and not without its obstacles, and some things will never be the same. NOT a deathfic. Shounen ai D18. Broken Skylark 'verse.


Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

WARNING: Some dark themes. NOT A DEATHFIC.

A/N: Sequel to _Blood-stained Feathers_ and _Clipped Wings_.

* * *

Death of the Skylark

At one time, Dino had thought there wasn't much he could do about the world. He had been just a clumsy boy, certainly not worthy of the title of an heir to one of the most powerful Famiglias. Reborn had changed that, given him both a purpose and the skills and means to fulfil it. He was Don Cavallone now, leading five thousand men with each of his words and gestures, and there was very little he could accomplish if he set his mind to it.

Right now, looking at one of the strongest, proudest men he'd ever come to know lie utterly broken in both mind and body, he found himself feeling more helpless than ever before in his life.

Kyouya, he had come to notice, was someone who could never admit defeat. Even as he was utterly beaten, he would still stand up and fight. After all he'd seen the younger man go through over the years, it seemed almost inconceivable that anything could break Hibari Kyouya.

The doctors said he might not walk again. Dino knew this was untrue, had to be untrue, nothing could ever break Kyouya that completely. He would walk, and his hands would grasp and hold, and even if his mind wasn't entirely present surely nothing could shatter him that completely.

Except now Kyouya lay in a white hospital bed, hooked up to several machines to monitor his condition. He'd have to be operated on to fix the various problems with his bones and other injuries, but first they needed to get him well enough to have any hope of surviving said operations. He was bandaged and patched up all over, looking incredibly fragile in his battered and starved state.

It almost pained Dino physically to see Kyouya like this. He'd always admired the younger man's strength, the kind of lethal grace that was almost beautiful even as it was dangerous. Now that was all gone, the lithe body robbed of its strength, even the fine features distorted by wounds and bruises. Oh, Dino's eyes did still find the beauty underneath, but only with a silent ache. Kyouya was not supposed to be broken like this.

Some of the Vongola had tried to visit, but for now, only Tsuna had been let in. He'd looked incredibly guilty, and Dino's attempts at comforting him had fallen on deaf ears. Don Vongola blamed himself for not investigating his Guardian's disappearance earlier, for allowing it to go on as long as it had. The fact that Kyouya often disappeared on his own seemed to do little to calm him down.

Now Tsuna was gone, and his people as well, returning to Vongola headquarters for the most part, some still overseeing the investigation of the enemy base alongside Dino's men. Only Kyouya remained. He couldn't be moved safely just yet, and even then the buzz of the most powerful Famiglia would hardly do any good for the recovery of the silence-loving Cloud.

Dino stood quietly by Kyouya's bed, looking down at the broken young man. He reached out a hand, letting it hover just barely above the pale face, not quite touching.

He sensed Romario's presence before he heard the footsteps. Even as his right-hand man reached his side, neither of them said anything. A gentle nudge from Romario tore his gaze from the unconscious Kyouya, a slight nod towards the door alerting him to the need to go out.

It wasn't until they were safely on the other side of the door that Romario spoke. "One of the Gallo men spoke," he said, nodding at two other men standing further along the corridor, apparently in wait. "It seems that blonde man wielding two guns you took down is the one responsible for his capture and torture. Some form of a personal grudge, it appears."

"At least he's gone, then," Dino replied grimly. "...And what else?" He could sense a kind of tension in Romario that didn't promise anything good.

"We went through his rooms," Romario said. "There weren't that many clues, aside from some signs of violence... and some, ah, trophies." The other men had now reached their side, revealing what they were carrying at Romario's indication. Dino took a sharp breath.

One of the men presented him with a simple, small box, a purple-stoned ring nestled within black velvet next to one with the shape of a hedgehog. The other man was carrying two tonfas. Far from their usual worn yet well-maintained condition, they were scratched and stained with dried blood. Slowly, he stepped forward, leaning in for a closer look.

On one of the tonfas, he found a little bit of yellow down stuck on one of the thin joints between the sections.

"What did we see about Hibird, again?" he asked quietly. "How did it die?"

"Well, it had been starved and its wings broken," Romario replied. "However... from what little we can tell, what really killed it was its skull being shattered by some form of a blow."

Dino swallowed. "We can't let Kyouya see these," he said. "Not before his mind is stable again... if even then."

Glancing at the closed door, he once again found himself wondering just what kind of pain Kyouya had gone through.

* * *

"Open up, Kyouya." There was a moment before his instruction was followed, almost mechanically, and he managed to get the spoon inside his mostly unresponsive companion's mouth. "There, that's right. Tastes good, doesn't it."

He felt almost foolish, talking to a man who barely responded, and even when there was an answer it was just broken chirps. However, it was better than constant silence. True, Kyouya had never been one to waste words, but there was still a clear difference between his usual solemn silence and this... lack of words.

Romario stood silently behind him, not saying anything. There was plenty he could have said, undoubtedly, about how there were nurses to handle this kind of a thing, about how Don Cavallone hardly should have concerned himself with such a matter, yet he never said a thing. Good, old Romario.

Of course, he had other duties as well, of which Romario did not fail to remind him. However, he made sure to come by Kyouya's room at least once a day, spending some time with him, trying to elicit some response beyond the eerie chirps. Thus far, he'd had no luck. Kyouya didn't even seem to notice his presence half the time, and when he did, he most often shied away from touch.

Dino wasn't about to give up, though. He'd get through eventually. He had no other choice.

Kyouya's hands were too badly injured to handle even the simplest of tasks at the moment, making it necessary for others to feed him. It pained Dino to see it, knowing that in his usual state of mind Kyouya's pride would have never allowed such a thing, but for now, it was necessary, and besides Kyouya was hardly protesting right now.

Never before had he so badly wished someone had tried to push him away.

"He's getting better faster than the doctors expected, even taking into account the Sun Flame use," Romario said with a low tone as they finally left the room, unable to linger any longer. "They will soon be able to start work on repairing his hands and legs."

"Good." Dino sighed. "Maybe then we can get more of a response from him."

"One can hope." Romario nodded solemnly. "We all hate to see you so distressed."

"I'm not the one you should be concerned about," Dino murmured. "That's Kyouya." Even as he said this, he knew exactly how ridiculous it was. Of course Romario and his men would only be concerned about him. It wasn't like they had any reason to worry about Kyouya, any involvement with the aloof Cloud Guardian. Once he had even heard some of his men discussing how it would be better for everyone, the Vongola Famiglia included, if the troublesome Guardian were simply to die away. Such words troubled him. If he couldn't trust his own men to protect the person he had promised to keep safe...

"We all will look after him," Romario assured him, apparently sensing his doubts. "We know how much pain it would bring you not to see him recover."

"...Romario." Dino gave his right-hand man a faint smile. "Am I that transparent?" He was just himself discovering just how much pain it caused him to see Kyouya hurt like this. His men truly knew him better than he himself did.

Romario merely gave him a small, humourless smile and shook his head. "We have merely watched you for a long time." He patted Dino's shoulder. "...We have work to get to, Boss."

"...Yeah." Dino glanced back at the door of Kyouya's room. "Let's go." A part of him wanted to go back and stay with Kyouya.

A bigger part of him knew it would make little difference.

It hurt too much to contemplate, so it was simply easier to concentrate on other things for now.

* * *

"Boss, good news." For someone who was bringing good news, Romario certainly didn't look very cheerful, though he did try to force a little smile on his face as he walked into Dino's study.

"That'd be a first for a while," Dino murmured, shaking his head. "What is it?"

"Hibari, Boss." Dino immediately straightened a bit. "He's eating by himself."

"Really?" Dino blinked. "But... his hands shouldn't work yet." Kyouya'd just recently been proclaimed well enough to have his hands operated on. The operation had been successful, and with Kyouya's rate of recovery, they expected him to regain mostly normal use of them. He would certainly never become a pianist, but he could hold tonfas again eventually.

But now... he shouldn't have been able to use them yet. They were still bandaged up.

"You forget, Boss," Romario murmured. "He lost full use of his hands well before we found him."

Dino wasn't sure he liked the sound of this. Abandoning his paperwork for now, he stood up from his desk, quickly heading towards Kyouya's room. Romario hurried after him, as was to be expected.

At the doorway, he paused. The guard standing by the door merely nodded at him and Romario as he looked inside.

Kyouya had somehow managed to drag himself into the furthest corner of his bed, huddling up as best as he could with his injured legs, reminding Dino of a frightened animal. The tray with his dinner lay by his side on the bed, apparently pushed there somewhat carelessly, judging by the partly spilled contents. The only part of the meal that Kyouya seemed to pay any mind to was a piece of bread. With his hands bandaged tightly around supports to keep his fingers healed during their recovery, he hadn't been able to pick it up properly; instead, it was now held tightly between thin, pale wrists, drawn close so he could gnaw on it.

"...Kyouya." Dino stepped into the room, hesitant. He truly had no idea what to think, didn't know if he should have been happy or horrified. On one hand, it was the most independent activity Kyouya had shown since being rescued; on the other... he was broken. So very broken.

"No!" came the shrill voice. Kyouya struggled to turn away from him, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Hibari! Hibari eat. No!"

Dino stopped, lifting his hands in a calming gesture. "I'm not taking it away from you, Kyouya," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice from breaking. "You can eat all you want. Nobody's taking it away. I promise."

"Hibari," came the response. "Hibari eat."

"That's right, Kyouya. You just eat." Dino slowly walked closer, looking carefully for any sign of distress on Kyouya's part. "It's me, remember? Dino. Cavallone. You remember me, right?"

There was a moment during which Kyouya looked even more distressed than before, but then he relaxed minutely, shoulders falling just a little. "...Dino?"

"That's right. Dino. I'm not going to hurt you, all right?" He managed to twist his lips into a faint smile. "I would never hurt you."

"Hibari," Kyouya said, still looking wary. "Dino?"

"Yes, Dino." Slowly, he managed to make his way to the side of Kyouya's bed. "Look, here's more food. Do you want more food?"

He supposed he should have been happy to see the amount of emotion in Kyouya's previously blank eyes he now did. It was made rather difficult by the fact it was all suspicion and fear. Kyouya looked at him as though expecting the food to disappear the moment he tried to get closer.

"It's all for you, Kyouya," Dino said quietly. Carefully, he picked up a spoon, filling it from the half-spilled plate before reaching it towards Kyouya. "Here. I've given you food before, remember?"

Perhaps Kyouya did remember, or perhaps his hunger just won over his suspicion. Either way, he finally just opened his mouth, allowing Dino to feed him, still clutching onto the half-eaten piece of bread.

Dino managed to hold back his tears all the way until Kyouya very carefully set down his precious bread only to pick up the toy bird at his side to demand Dino to feed it, too.

"Hibari," Kyouya insisted, looking at him almost pleadingly. "Dino. Hibari eat?"

Forcing a smile among his tears, Dino pretended to feed the bird that could not open its mouth.

* * *

The doctors were shocked, of course, shocked and surprised and amazed. It should not have been possible, they announced, even with the help of the largely experimental Sun boxes, for him to get back to his feet, certainly not so soon. Dino just ignored their amazement, his attention more on Kyouya as this happened. He kept looking for the former determination and strength somewhere, the incredible resolve that usually pushed Kyouya to such lengths. He couldn't find it, the broken bird all he could see. Nevertheless, about as soon as his legs were finally out of cast, Kyouya was pushing himself to his feet, just a step or two at first yet further by each passing day, surpassing any and all exceptions aside from his own.

Maybe that was it, Dino found himself thinking. However broken he was, Kyouya could not accept or even understand the concept of not being able to walk. Perhaps he did not have the resolve to light even the smallest ring, now, but he did walk. Sometimes he had to pause every now and then to gather his strength, sometimes he allowed Dino to support him, but he walked on his own feet, his repeatedly broken legs weak yet stubbornly carrying his equally worn frame.

He started walking more freely now, exploring the estate in his slowly lengthening walks, Dino's men all well aware that their very lives would be forfeit were any harm to come to the Cloud during his explorations. Nevertheless, however far he sometimes ventured, he always came back to Dino in the end, falling asleep by his side. He was more distrusting now, not allowing most people anywhere near him, causing quite some trouble with the doctors and nurses who were supposed to look after him. He always allowed Dino close, though, even on his most difficult days, and more than once Dino found himself abandoning his work to take the time to make sure Kyouya ate his meal simply because he was the only one who could get close without the younger man shying away in fear. Apparently Kyouya also sought comfort from him to be able to sleep, napping in his office after the extremely exhausting task of walking out to the garden and back, leaning against his shoulder as he sobbed after the unthinkable terror of a doctor's examination. Dino allowed him, quietly honoured at the trust he was being shown.

He had Kyouya moved to the room beside his to be able to hear him at night. Usually Kyouya managed to sleep through the night once he fell asleep, but sometimes he woke up in terror, his screams tearing Dino out of sleep as well. Sometimes he never screamed, never made a sound, and Dino didn't wake up until the morning only to find a pale frame in black pyjamas curled up beside him, thin arms holding a little yellow toy bird close to his chest.

It wasn't bad, Dino thought more than once, reaching out a hand to pet Kyouya's soft hair, from a man who should not have been able to walk ever again.

It wasn't bad, but he still didn't dare allow himself to feel too hopeful.

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster." Dino sighed. "I mean, I know Tsuna said he's had bad experiences with sakura, but..."

"You couldn't have known just how bad it was," Romario reassured him. "And Kusakabe did say he was never this scared before the... incident."

"Indeed." Dino sighed, glancing to his side. Kyouya was half curled up on his seat, eyes closed in sleep, his usual toy bird clutched close. It almost felt wrong, taking him away from his beloved Namimori again, but it wasn't like they could have left him alone.

He'd clung onto Dino and chirped about going home. Home to Italy.

Dino'd had the best intentions, of course. All he had wanted was to make Kyouya better by taking him to his familiar surroundings now that he could somehow walk on his own again. Tsuna had been there too, as certain as Dino himself that it would help at least a bit. Neither of them had foreseen the terror that had nigh paralyzed Kyouya at the sight of sakura blossoms all around the little town.

Seeing Kyouya so gripped by fear had made Dino's heart clench. At the same time he had felt almost warm as Kyouya had turned to him for comfort, and then immediately guilty for it. It was hardly a matter of celebration, seeing such a strong man appearing so very broken.

Kyouya's head fell against his shoulder, soft black locks falling over his pale face. They'd had to chop off most of Kyouya's hair after his rescue simply because it had been in such a bad condition, but now it was reaching its usual length, perhaps even going past it. Kyouya's hair had always been so thick and soft, Dino's hands simply itched to touch it, play with it. He'd never truly had a chance before Kyouya's disappearance, not without risking a tonfa to the head. Now, as his hand half unconsciously crept up into Kyouya's hair, the only response he got from the slumbering young man was a half-audible murmur of nothing meaningful Dino could make out.

This wasn't Kyouya. This was an empty, broken shell of the former Kyouya, as fragile as the real one was strong. At the same time he couldn't help but see that other Kyouya in this broken little thing. He couldn't draw him out, though, despite all his attempts; all he could do was shelter and protect this broken Kyouya and hope for the best. Surely, Kyouya would be strong enough to come back eventually, no matter what dark world his mind had delved into.

And if Kyouya somehow wasn't quite strong enough, Dino found himself thinking, Kyouya's breath warm on his skin as his hand tangled in the black hair, he'd just have to keep him safe forever.

* * *

The door opened without an announcement. Dino didn't look up. The only reason the guards wouldn't name the person entering in the middle of an important meeting – the only reason they'd let anyone in at all – was because it was the one person who would just wander in without any intent to disturb him and his guests.

"Please, pay no mind to my little bird," he said as one of his guests, the second-in-command of another allied family, opened his mouth to ask something. "He won't bother us, will you, Kyouya?"

"Hibari," Kyouya replied, voice high and shrill as usual. "Hibari go sleep."

"That's right, Kyouya." He smiled faintly as Kyouya settled himself on the floor next to Dino's chair, leaning against him and closing his eyes. "You just go sleep, now." His hand settled on top of Kyouya's head, resting there for comfort. Kyouya's dislike of crowds still showed in his nervousness among strangers. It was part of the reason he was allowed to come and go as he wished within the Cavallone estate, making it possible for him to find wherever he felt the most comfortable, or simply to come to Dino when he felt like it. The other part was the fact that after his imprisonment, Kyouya reacted very badly to things such as doors he was not allowed to go through.

Dino's guests, however, were not quite that easily placated, staring at the silent young man with an empty gaze and Japanese clothes and a yellow toy bird held close. Finally, one of them was brave enough to ask, "Isn't that... Vongola's Cloud Guardian?"

"...Yes. Yes, he is." Dino glanced seriously around the table. "I should not have to remind you that anything that comes to your knowledge within this room – whether it's something you hear or see – is to never walk outside these walls."

There were nods, some more hesitant than others, but all agreeing. Very few were brave enough to knowingly cross Don Cavallone, and those who would oppose the might of the Vongola Famiglia were even less in number – and rarely lived long. Tsuna himself was as gentle as one could afford to be at the head of the most powerful Famiglia, but he had allies who were powerful and dangerous and tolerated no threat to their family. His Guardians, Varia, the outside advisors and other allied families all made sure Don Vongola's power in the mafia world was well known and feared.

Even if the most powerful of his precious Guardians was currently leaning against Dino's chair, asleep like a child in the middle of his games, reassured by the hand on his head.

Dino resumed the negotiations, yet his hand remained on Kyouya's head, sure and warm.

His bird could sleep safely.

* * *

Of course, it was bound to happen sooner or later. With Kyouya allowed to wander about as he pleased, there were few things the restless skylark did not reach now that his legs could bear him farther by every passing day. Dino had locked them away, of course, but he kept the key, not many a night passing by that he didn't quietly open the drawer and look inside on a moment of wistfulness.

He never expected Kyouya to see, given how careful was being. He never expected Kyouya to see where he put the key, never expected him to make use of the next time he chose to spend his time in Dino's office to imitate him, to pick up the key and turn it in the lock and pull open the mysterious drawer.

He never expected the horrible, blood-curling scream that almost made his heart stop for a moment even from a couple of rooms away.

Immediately, he rushed towards his office, a couple of his men already at his heels. Throwing open the door, he found Kyouya kneeling in front of the open drawer, looking absolutely horrified. Dino's heart sank even as he rushed to Kyouya's side, arms reaching around him, hoping to calm him just a little. "Kyouya! What is it, Kyouya?" he asked, as though he hadn't known, as though he hadn't seen the mixture of terror and realization that twisted the fine features.

For a long time Kyouya was quiet, just staring at the two tonfas that lay in the drawer, nestled among fine cloth, worn and scratched but at least clean now. Then he turned towards Dino and spoke, spoke with his own voice at last, it was strange and hoarse for all the abuse his vocal chords had taken yet it was so very painfully familiar, but any joy Dino might have felt from it died away at the contents of the words.

"I killed him, Cavallone," Kyouya said, the anguish in his voice almost enough to bring Dino to tears right then and there. "I killed Hibird."

It didn't really surprise Dino. Really, it was one of only two options, since he'd found the yellow down on one of the tonfas; the other being that Kyouya'd been forced to watch his own weapon used to break his pet. "No, Kyouya. You saved him," he whispered. "You saved him from having to go through any more pain."

"I killed him," Kyouya insisted. "That bastard was hurting him, starving him, and I... I couldn't take him down. All I could do was... kill Hibird." His voice broke. "He was calling my name and I killed him..."

"Kyouya... I'm sure that's what he wanted." Dino swallowed. "He was hurting and he knew you were hurting, too, too badly to get you both free... so he asked you to let him stop hurting. And you did so... just like a friend would have."

Kyouya closed his eyes, not saying anything. However, he also made no move to push Dino away, allowing him to hold him, the only gesture of support he could offer right now.

Dino wanted to tell him it was all right, but he knew that would have been a lie.

* * *

For all that the shock had been painful, it appeared to have given Kyouya the push he needed. He spoke with his own voice, the rare times he did; it seemed the empty shyness of his broken state had been replaced by his former cold reclusiveness. However, to Dino's relief, Kyouya still allowed him near most of the time. His pride wouldn't let him admit he still occasionally needed help with things, weakened and aching as he was; however, he apparently could make himself look the other way on occasion. It almost seemed like some silly game at times, both of them busy pretending it wasn't Dino who opened the heavy curtains as Kyouya's fingers were not yet deft enough to tie them aside, it wasn't Dino who cut his meals into smaller pieces when Kyouya could barely even hold a fork, it wasn't Dino who made sure nobody would disturb Kyouya's sleep when he couldn't even hold true to his usual threats. However, if that was what Kyouya needed to put his life back together, Dino was glad to play the game, always within earshot if he could help it.

Kyouya was taking over his room now, finally more like a personal residence than a hospital room, decorating it to his liking. There were few trinkets or decorations, of course, as was fitting of Kyouya; the only such thing he allowed were some pictures of Namimori set on the walls, sent by Kusakabe. His rings sat on a corner of his desk, both Roll and the Vongola ring set snugly in little boxes, untouched ever since Dino had given them back to him. Kyouya'd get there eventually, Dino assured himself. One step at a time. One careful step at a time.

The Vongola wanted to visit, of course, more or less delighted to hear about such a big step of recovery. Dino asked Kyouya first, taking his lack of refusal as the closest thing to an admission he was going to get. They all came, one or two at a time, with various greetings and well-wishes and even threats, you'd better get better you cloud bastard, yet for the most part Kyouya seemed to ignore them. Dino stayed there the whole time, keeping a close eye on Kyouya from his corner, not wanting to intrude on the inner workings of the Famiglia yet also not about to allow any undue stress on his reclusive ward.

He did catch the flashes of pain, invisible to anyone else but so obvious to him after all the time spent watching the younger man, yet he couldn't tell exactly what caused them. He kept waiting for an explosion, though, tense and ready to leap in case he needed to stop Kyouya from hurting someone.

It wasn't an explosion in the end, at least not the kind he expected. It came during Tsuna's visit, after everyone else. Tsuna was so patient and calm, keeping talking even as Kyouya ignored him for the most part, I'm so glad Hibari-san and don't you think so too Hibari-san, until suddenly a sharp, strained voice interrupted both Tsuna's words and Dino's own thoughts.

"Don't call me that." Kyouya looked Tsuna directly in the eyes, now, the first thing he did so with any of his visitors, his eyes pained but sharp and alive and really it almost relieved Dino to see it. "Don't call me Hibari."

"But... then what should I call you?" asked Tsuna, startled and confused. "It's your name!"

"I don't know. I don't care," Kyouya said, and Dino just about caught the momentary glance towards the corner of the room, the corner where a small, yellow toy bird lay, worn from being clutched close for so long. "Just... don't call me that."

It was again Dino to the rescue, calming down Tsuna, no of course you couldn't have known and Kyouya's probably just tired of all the visitors, aren't you Kyouya, and though he didn't know for sure he could make an adequate guess.

Kyouya had said Hibird had called his name, just before its death. Hibird had always called him Hibari.

Dino didn't say anything after the others left, wasn't sure there was much he could have said, so he just remained there for a moment before finally excusing himself, telling Kyouya he'd be in his office if needed. Kyouya didn't answer, didn't even look towards him.

It was late that night that Kyouya came, just as Dino was finishing up another bit of his work, constantly backlogged nowadays since he spent so much time around Kyouya. Neither of them said anything as Kyouya walked into the corner of the room, to the armchair that had been there for a few months already, only used by one person. Kyouya curled up in his chair, watching Dino quietly as he continued to work on his papers, Kyouya's presence more a familiar piece of his surroundings than any form of distraction.

"Kyouya," he finally said, not even sure how he wanted to continue, if he wanted to continue, but then he never got the chance as Kyouya interrupted him.

"Dino," Kyouya said, and it wasn't until now that Dino realized that was exactly what Kyouya had been calling him, he was Dino and not Cavallone even once, not even after Kyouya regained his usual state of mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Dino asked, though he suspected he knew perfectly well. "Why am I doing what? I'm doing my paperwork because someone has to do it."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." The voice was sharp, biting. So very familiar. Dino couldn't help but smile, just a bit. "Why do you keep me here? Why do you concern yourself with my recovery? I'm not even part of your family."

"Yet I'm your tutor, Kyouya," Dino reminded him gently. "Your tutor and, I might dare say, your friend. I figured the Vongola headquarters would hardly do any good for your recovery, so I asked Tsuna to let me have you here."

"You make no sense whatsoever," said Kyouya, sinking deeper into the depths of the soft chair. "You probably just enjoy seeing me so weak."

"Never." Dino looked at Kyouya, only the utmost sincerity in his gaze. "I would never enjoy seeing you hurt, Kyouya." He hoped his eyes could convey the things he couldn't put into words, the pain he felt at seeing his strong student broken into such tiny shards, the relief at seeing more and more of the old Kyouya resurfacing.

For a moment, Kyouya was quiet. Then, he turned his eyes away. "You are an idiot, Dino," he said.

Dino didn't bother to answer, merely nodding.

Kyouya remained in his chair until Dino was done with his work for the night.

* * *

It was strange, really, how Kyouya could look so different from his surroundings yet make it look like it was the surroundings that were wrong, not himself. It was like that again, the young man like some forgotten artefact in his slightly loose yukata, still preferring the Japanese clothes he had worn for most of his recovery. The very much Italian garden opening behind his window seemed to be almost apologizing for not being more Japanese in nature, the Western furniture obviously regretting not being more suited to frame his moment of solitude. Dino himself refused to feel out of place, however easy it might have been, met as he was with Kyouya's quiet conviction that he was exactly what defined the standard, be he in Italy or Japan or anywhere.

The deep purple yukata had slipped from one pale shoulder. Kyouya wasn't as thin and worn as he'd been at the time of his rescue, a pitiful little sack of skin and broken bones more than anything, but he was still far from his previous wiry yet strong build. For someone who had never been a large man, that was saying quite a lot. He was working on it, though, now that he had his understanding back, spending much more time sparring and training than the doctors would have liked, refusing to let anything hold himself back.

Dino was quiet, loathe to break the silence, letting Kyouya enjoy his tea in peace. If he hadn't known better, he might have almost thought the other wasn't aware of his presence, but then it wasn't like he could have hidden himself from Kyouya if he'd tried. The younger man was simply allowing him to remain, allowing him to watch, allowing his gaze to slide over the scarred skin and bony hands and soft, soft hair as long as he didn't say anything. Dino kept his own end of the unspoken bargain and stayed silent even as his eyes continued their silent scrutiny of Kyouya.

Dino had to admit Kyouya was beautiful, in his own, peculiar way. Dino had always been aware of this, of course, from the very first time he had seen the lethal grace of Kyouya in fight, the exhilaratingly easy strength hidden within the small frame of the boy he had been told to teach. Now the lethality was away for the moment, hidden deep within the broken bird, behind the scars and thin frame and eyes that seemed more tired than ever before, yet Kyouya was still beautiful, an alluring image of black and white and purple to captivate Dino's eyes.

A lock of black hair fell in front of the deep grey eyes as Kyouya moved his head minutely. Dino forced himself to stay put instead of reaching closer to push it out of the way.

"You're strange," Kyouya said suddenly, breaking the silence that had persisted until then.

"Strange?" Dino echoed. "What do you mean?"

"You're here." Kyouya's gaze was sharp. "You could be elsewhere, looking after your family, doing what you wish... yet you rather choose to sit here, quiet, just waiting for the moment I tell you to get lost."

"It's rare you allow anyone near, though, Kyouya," Dino said softly. "I'll rather make use of any such moments."

"Is it, though?" Kyouya asked, so quietly Dino wasn't even sure he'd been meant to hear it. Either way, he was fairly sure Kyouya would not have appreciated an answer. Yes, it was rare, but then Dino had always been something of an exception to the rule, more through his persistence than anything, and while that was perhaps something Kyouya could admit and accept he was perhaps not as ready to admit that lately, it wasn't always Dino who sought the company. Perhaps it was some little remnant from the time he had been too broken to understand even who he was, a little weakness he still allowed himself because keeping up a habit was easier than breaking it. Perhaps a little part of Kyouya still sought the comfort of the one person he had managed to trust even in the fear overwhelming a woefully broken mind. Whatever the reason, though, Dino was certain Kyouya did not wish any attention to be drawn to the fact.

Thus, Dino remained quiet, content enough in the knowledge that the following day he'd again find a slim figure in the armchair in his office, a young man quietly napping while he worked, grey eyes opening occasionally to watch him only to fall into light slumber again, trusting that his rest would not be interrupted simply because Dino would not allow it.

* * *

It wasn't that unexpected, really. He'd been there every step of the way, after all, seeing just how quickly Kyouya recovered from his injuries, even more quickly now that his mind was his own again. Even then, Dino had to admit to being just the slightest bit surprised as he found himself struck to the ground, brought down in a fair, equal brawl with no handicaps.

"Heh. Your poor old tutor will have to admit defeat, now," Dino chuckled, his hands straining to keep the tonfa from colliding with his face, only his whip between himself and the cold, unforgiving steel. "You've really recovered at an incredible rate... but then, I never expected any less from you, Kyouya."

Kyouya smirked, just a bit. His tonfas glinted in Dino's eyes, already slightly scratched from their constant use in sparring yet belying just how new they were. Kyouya had refused to pick up his old pair, unable to touch them after the last deed he'd done with them, but thankfully it hadn't stopped him entirely from getting back into fighting. Dino had been a bit doubtful at first, pondering whether it was for the best after all, whether he should have just simply found some new weapon for Kyouya to try. However, seeing just how quickly he had taken to them again, he was glad he'd let Kyouya insist. This was the real Kyouya, at last.

It was better not to think of the time Kyouya had picked up one tonfa between his wrists, frustrated at the still remaining stiffness in his fingers, only to fall to his knees with a broken howl.

This Kyouya wasn't crying, though, neither crying nor wailing nor complaining, he was giving Dino a fair fight despite his depleted strength and leant now over him, both of their breathless panting warming up faces glinting with sweat as they stared at each other with matching smirks. It had been a good fight, the best one yet, and somehow Dino felt incredibly light as he looked up at Kyouya's practically shining face.

Suddenly Kyouya leant down. For a fleeting moment Dino almost thought he was finally going to make true of all his endless threats and actually bite him. Instead, he found his mouth covered by another, Kyouya's lips rough but warm against his own, capturing his breath as it escaped his mouth in bursts.

Surprised as he was, Dino let his whip go slack momentarily. That didn't matter, though, as the tonfa never touched his face, falling from Kyouya's grip instead as the pale hand sank into his hair, grasping and twisting his hair in a manner that might have been painful if Kyouya hadn't used it to bring him even closer into the kiss.

He never thought to protest, to stop Kyouya, to say no. Rather, he found himself a rather willing participant as he was pushed down to the floor of the training room, clothes torn from his body by hands that were perhaps still not quite as nimble as before but could tear off buttons where they could not open them, Kyouya's mouth warm and hungry over his as their adrenaline-filled bodies continued the fight in a completely different manner. There was still sweat and strain and even pain as small white teeth did finally sink into his flesh, there were still panting breaths and quietly muttered curses and glares that might have actually filled Dino with dread if they had not been followed by kisses and touches that were most certainly not intended to bring pain.

His thoughts did not fully return to him until afterwards, as they both lay on the floor in various states of undress, Kyouya a comforting weight over his chest, warm lips lazily nibbling at the side of his neck, one hand still loosely holding onto a fistful of his hair.

"Kyouya," he murmured, the only response he received a rather painful jab to the side, a clear signal for him to be quiet. He fell silent, then, not about to try his luck any further.

Kyouya did get up at last, his movements almost languid as he gathered his clothes, Dino's eyes hungrily tracing the pale, lithe body. "Next time you decide to jump me," Dino said, starting to fit his shirt on as best as he could with half the buttons strewn over the floor, "try to find a more comfortable place, hmm?"

"You're a spoiled brat, Dino," Kyouya said, chuckling just a bit. However, as Dino noticed, he did not deny there might be a 'next time'.

Perhaps it just might be worth it to almost take a tonfa to the head.

* * *

"Are you sure this will be all right?"

Dino looked up from the restaurant menu, glancing at Kyouya questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Sending your men away," Kyouya replied, giving him a gaze that seemed to be saying he should have known as much, what was he an idiot or something. "One would think you can't afford to be this careless, given your situation."

"The chances of our getting attacked here are fairly slim," Dino assured him. "The restaurant is not Cavallone property but it is allied with us; they couldn't afford to let me get hurt in their establishment."

"That's not what I meant." Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "I know you can keep from killing yourself on the Cavallone estate with your men all around even if you happen to be alone in the room, but I'd rather not be the one to tell Romario you managed to drown in a plate of soup because he wasn't close enough."

Dino gave him what could only be classified as a serious smile. "...You're here, though, Kyouya." He wasn't sure when his pitiful family-related instincts had decided to extend to cover Kyouya. Probably back when he had first vowed to protect the Cloud Guardian as though he were part of his own family. The fact remained, though, that he trusted himself not to kill himself or anyone else due to clumsiness as long as Kyouya was there, any more than he would with Romario by his side.

Kyouya merely raised his eyebrows, not saying anything. The silence persisted aside from placing his order, well into the meal. Dino found himself watching Kyouya more than he concentrated on his own dinner. Kyouya's hands still could not handle chopsticks, not without making a mess anyway, but he did manage to handle a fork and a knife without much trouble. As Kyouya finally spoke, he half expected the younger man to tell him to mind his own business. Instead, Kyouya just asked him, rather sharply, what he was scheming.

"Scheming?" Dino asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I'm not scheming anything. I just thought you'd appreciate the chance to get away from the Famiglia for a moment."

"I'm not that stupid, bronco. You have something in mind, and you'd better just spit it out before I decide to walk out of here." Kyouya continued eating, yet his cold gaze told Dino he was absolutely serious about walking away.

"Guess I can't slip anything past you, can I?" Dino chuckled weakly even as he reached into his pocket. He'd made sure they got a table out of the way of any enquiring gazes, yet he was still careful as he brought up a small, silvery box with black engravings in the shape of a bird on the side. "...A little gift I had commissioned."

Kyouya looked at the box, then at him, his expression unreadable. "What is it?" he asked.

Shaking his head with a tiny smile at the other's suspicions, Dino lit his ring, carefully feeding the sky flames into the box. It wouldn't allow the animal to use its own attribute, but then it wasn't like that was necessary right now. The box sprung open, shining as a small form flew out, circling them once or twice before settling down on Dino's extended finger.

"That is..." Kyouya stared at the little animal.

"A Mist Sparrow," Dino replied, looking down at the small, brown ball of feathers now preening itself on his finger. "When opened with the appropriate flames, it can completely conceal its presence, yet it can connect with you so you see everything it sees. Excellent for reconnaissance, or for keeping an eye on your surroundings."

"It's a bird," Kyouya said. "You're giving me a bird." His expression was still hard to decipher, a strange mixture of wonder and apprehension and perhaps just a bit of fear.

"Only if you accept it." Dino reached out the finger with the bird. "Won't you accept him, Kyouya?"

The bird tilted its little head to the side, looking at Kyouya. "Kyouya?" it asked as though testing the name. "Kyouya!"

"I thought you'd prefer this," Dino said quietly, following Kyouya's expression closely. "Tsuna and I both agreed anything resembling Hibird might be too painful... he suggested a skylark, but I figured you wouldn't like that."

"No skylarks," Kyouya said quietly, still looking at the little sparrow. "Never skylarks." Ever since his outburst at Tsuna, he had held onto that, refusing to listen to anyone who tried to call him Hibari. The Vongola, none still daring to use his first name, simply used "him" or "that man" when referring to him during their occasional calls to Dino, even if Kyouya was nowhere near to hear. It would have been almost amusing, if it hadn't constantly reminded Dino of the pain in the younger man's eyes as his memories had first returned, complete with the anguish at having ended his beloved pet's life.

"No skylarks, Kyouya," Dino reassured him. "Just a little sparrow."

It took a long time, but finally, Kyouya reached out his finger to allow the sparrow to hop on to it. "Kyouya," chirped the little bird happily.

It wasn't the same, of course it wasn't the same, but Dino almost imagined he could see some fragment of peace in Kyouya's eyes.

* * *

It was quiet.

This was hardly a surprise, given that it was the middle of the night, most of the Famiglia fast asleep. Only those on guard duty remained more or less awake, patrolling their own routes or staying beside the doors they were appointed to guard. Someone stood on the other side of Dino's door as well, as usual, making sure nobody disturbed the Don's sleep.

Nobody guarded Kyouya's door tonight. There was no need, with the Cloud Guardian slumbering in Dino's bed instead, close enough that Dino could feel his body heat yet not quite touching.

Kyouya always looked so calm when he slept, provided there were no nightmares. Yet it was also impossible to tell when he was only sort of asleep, ready to awaken at the slightest disturbance, angrily demanding to know who wanted to get bitten to death. Dino had learnt to err on the side of caution in the matter, not that Kyouya usually attacked him immediately; at the very least he got a second or two to explain himself before he had to start defending himself from the furious onslaught.

It was different now, Dino pondered, so very different from the first time a very scared, very broken Kyouya had crept into his bed to be able to get at last a bit of sleep. For one thing, Kyouya was no more curled up around his toy, seeking comfort from the resemblance of his dead little friend. This wasn't a matter of a frightened thing seeking security from the one person he recognized even in his anguish, but rather a worn yet strong man allowing himself to remain close to his lover in sleep.

Lover. That word sounded... nice, much like the images it created. It covered so many things, from the heat that lifted its heat deep within him as he saw Kyouya smirking in the middle of a furious battle to the pain that tore at his heart as he heard the broken whispers late at night. It was such an honour, to be considered that by his aloof, stubborn student, the student who had never really been a child and was now as an adult much stronger both in mind and body than most could ever hope to be.

Dino still couldn't really tell how it had ended up like this, how or why or when. He didn't know if Kyouya had told Tsuna he wasn't returning to the Vongola headquarters or if Tsuna's intuition had allowed him to realize it himself, couldn't recall when Kyouya had first nonchalantly kissed him right in front of Romario's eyes, didn't know just what kept bringing Kyouya back to his room and his bed and his life except that whatever it was he was quite grateful for it. Kyouya's things remained in the next room over for the most part yet his favourite set of pyjamas had at some point migrated over, his pyjamas were there and his sparrow box rested quite peacefully right beside Dino's newly acquired Scuderia during the night, his tonfas somewhere out of sight but never out of reach even as Kyouya seemed to sleep peacefully such as right now.

"Stop staring and go to sleep," Kyouya suddenly said, apparently indeed not quite asleep again. "I'm not taking the blame if you fall asleep during the meeting with Vongola tomorrow." A pair of sharp eyes glared at him in the semi-darkness of the bedroom.

"They wouldn't dare say anything like that," Dino chuckled, seeking a more comfortable position. "They know you'd bite them to death." He wasn't even sure if all the Vongola knew or even believed Kyouya and he were sleeping together in every sense of the word.

"Regardless," Kyouya replied. "Sleep, or I'm going to my own room."

That was the ultimate threat from Kyouya in the middle of the night, and quite enough to make Dino fall quiet. Apparently satisfied with this, Kyouya's eyes fell shut again. After a moment, Dino dared to try reaching his arm around the younger man. Either Kyouya was finally asleep or feeling particularly merciful, as he didn't find himself pushed away and possibly onto the floor.

Kyouya's body was warm in his arms, lulling Dino to sleep at last.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Dino's question earned him a sharp glance. "Are you doubting my resolve?"

"Of course not, Kyouya." He chuckled a bit. "I'm just very well aware that you dislike functions like this." As though anyone could have missed it.

"There are many things I dislike," Kyouya replied, adjusting his tie. His fingers seemed stiff, their scar-riddled skin pale against the deep purple of his shirt. Dino could only barely stop himself from reaching over to help. "If there's one thing I dislike more than crowds, it's being mistaken for weak. I do believe it's well past the time certain rumours be put to rest."

"Of course." Dino finally gave in to the temptation to reach in, not touching the now perfectly adjusted tie but brushing aside a lock of hair from Kyouya's eye. "...And the other thing?" The more serious one, that was. Appearing at the party celebrating the full five years of the reign of Vongola Tenth was bound to cause quite a stir, but it would be over soon, for better or worse. The other decision would carry much more far-reaching implications.

"I don't go back on my words... Dino." Kyouya looked at him seriously. "Rather, one should ask about your resolve in the matter."

"Oh, Kyouya." Dino carefully grasped a pale hand, lifting it up to bush his lips against it. Kyouya raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "My mind is made up on the matter."

He'd had to check with Tsuna, of course. There were several rules being broken here, rules both unspoken and those carved deep into the painful realities of their world. As he had expected, Tsuna hadn't questioned, hadn't protested. All he had done was thank Dino, thank him and say their alliance could not grow stronger than this.

He might have thought Tsuna was being naive, as childishly trusting as he'd been all those years ago. However, as he'd looked in the younger man's eyes he'd seen a deep conviction there, the kind that grew from knowledge and loyalty instead of foolish naivety.

He'd thanked Don Vongola for his understanding and shaken his hand as the final seal to yet another tie between their families.

Dino wasn't sure which one of them leant in first, whose lips covered the others' for just a fleeting moment before they both drew apart again. He also didn't know if Romario had seen it as he walked in, didn't know if he cared, and judging by the slight smile on Romario's lips everything would be all right somehow.

They were broken apart, then, there were rules to these things and manners and habits and things that had to be done, and really the fewer people knew beforehand the more of an impact it would have. Dino thus made his way to the party, announced properly as usual, Don Cavallone would get all the glory he deserved at the head of such a powerful allied family, and Kyouya would follow soon at his own time and then all the guests were there and it was time for the host to appear at last.

He saw Tsuna as soon as the doors were opened. He looked strong, Dino noted, strong and grown-up and mature, and for once there was no doubt this young man could indeed be at the head of the most powerful of the Famiglias. He looked confident, strong, and at last he actually kept his head up as he was announced to the mafia world instead of ducking it in embarrassment.

"Don Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and his guardians!"

Everyone looked on politely as Tsuna walked in followed by his guardians, each announced one by one, name and their Vongola title and any other glories they might have gained. Five guardians were announced, each dressed in identical black with fine silk shirts in the colours of their flames, Vongola rings shining brightly in their hands. Even little Lambo was dressed in a black suit just like the others, behaving himself for once, walking as tall and proud as his twelve years would allow.

After the last guardian, there was a moment of silence. There were some whispers, but not too many; nobody had truly expected a sixth guardian to show up. After all, Kyouya had always avoided such functions whenever he could, and hardly anyone had been able to avoid the news of his capture at the hands of the Gallo Famiglia. Few knew of his current condition, but everyone did know he would not appear.

A tall, dark silhouette appeared at the doorway. Kyouya's dark grey eyes were sharp as always as they glanced over the suddenly silent room, his steps somewhat slow but still with all their former grace as he followed the other guardians.

"The Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian, and the Cavallone second-in-command, Cavallone Kyouya!"

The silence soon broke out into a shocked buzz of whispers and gossip, did you hear that and what could it mean and surely nobody would dare, yet Kyouya appeared entirely unaffected, walking through the crowd to Dino's side.

"Second in command?" he murmured quietly, an almost amused twitch to his lips. "Won't Romario protest to that?"

"It was Romario's own suggestion, actually," Dino replied with a low tone. "He said it's only appropriate."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else, hardly one given to chatter, bravely remaining beside him even as people surrounded them, a calming touch from Dino enough to keep his weapons hidden from sight for now. He was sure Kyouya would disappear soon, abandoning the crowds he so detested, but right now, he was still standing near. Right now, he still allowed Dino to have a visible claim on him.

At one time, Dino had thought there wasn't much he could do about the world.

Right now, standing beside the strongest, proudest man he'd ever come to know, he felt like there was nothing they couldn't do.


End file.
